Twisted
by starshade47
Summary: ON HIATUS An overzealous Dylan comes up with a plan to win Max over. The unexpected occurrences along the way make for a sideways love story. Max gets room temperature. Male on Male stuffs peeps, don't like, well I suggest you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Most of this will be in Dylan's pov, though there will be others. I have nothing against gay people, for the record. I will most likely take forever to update (I'm not the writing type) so if I don't update in months, I warned you (; Oh, and this is most likely my 1st and last A/N, maybe...^^

Warnings-ish thing: This is gonna be Slash, m/m, two dudes doing 'IT' (be warned), lot's of cussing (but I don't like that much so-shrugs-), and just sexual stuffs in general, so far that's all I knows gonna happen in this lil fic O' mine, but I'm not sure if FFN will kick my arse off cause of the sex thing so, might not have any. I don't think I'd be any good at that kind of stuff anyways, so if anyone wants to write those parts for me^^ I'd of course give you all the credit for that, otherwise use your imagination! And I'll post the warnings at the beginning of the chapter (if I remember.) This DOSE NOT follow the story... at all, I think, ummm... yeah!

Disclaimer: I own not any... don't sue.

Chapter1

DPOV

So throughout the week I've been around, I'ma thinkin to myself 'how the hell do I get Max to see that we are meant for each other' a fact that I have been having doubts on. Thing is I have this idea that Fang might be gay, or at the very least bi. Yep, it came to me as I was bending over pickin up a cup that Iggy had dropped, I felt him starin at my arse, Fang that is, seein how Iggys blind.

So the idea has been forming for the last two or so days, a plan so diabolically twisted that it's sure to work. I figure that I can seduce Fang, and then when he confesses to everyone, key word being when cause I'm gonna make my plan work, I say I had no clue and then Max is broken hearted and I'm there to pick up the pieces and make her all better.

That's the rough outline anyway.

Or since she's been showin a slight attitude change towards me, for the better mind you, I might not break her heart, instead just get rid the competition. Cause honestly I do not want to harm Max, be it physically or emotionally, though there are times.

"Hey Dylan, could you get me a light bulb?", Gassy asked interruptin my thoughts, " Sure thing Gasman" I said with a smile, sure loved this kid. " What's it for?" I asked while gettin said item from the cupboard. I get no response. I smile to myself, I knew he wouldn't tell.

" Okay I'm going to give this to you, but" here Gassy sighed, "you can't tell anybody I was involved"

at this Gasman smiled real big, I smiled back with a wink.

"Thanks! You the bomb!" Gassy said while running off to build what was prolly what he had just referred to me as. The kid was smart, had lots of potential.

Now time to plan out what to do...

FPOV

"Max I love you." I got no response, not like I expected one anyway. She sighed " I don't think you do", she said at last.

" Why would you think that!"I ask indignantly. I need her like air, it gets hard to breath when I imagine a world without anyone of my own, without her.

"I feel like all confused around you, it's like you can't make up your mind!" she said frustratedly.

"ONLY CAUSE YOUR ALWAYS REJECTING ME!" I yelled, what was her problem!

" And your always sending out mixed messages!" she said right back, in a very calm voice which had warning bells going off in my head, it was a tone that we had all come to know as 'You are so fucking dead'.

What was I going to do! I shouldn't have lost my cool, big mistake, but she was the one who couldn't- no wouldn't decide.

" Max I'm sorry, I-"

" I don't care what you have to say," she cuts me off , " whatever it was we had" she took a deep breath " it's done, I'm done."

-End Chapter 1-

Should I continue?

I try not to bash, and focus on just one person.

Tell me, did I do ok?

Review my lovelynesses!


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan has no guilt -shakes head-

Disclaimer: Everythin is J.P.'s except the plot that you don't recognise and the outrageous ideas that make you look at me funny...

Chapter 2

DPOV

I wonder if Max and Fang got in a fight, they've been a bit distant with each other, well Max has anyway.

Hmm, well maybe I should go talk to her and see whats up, it can only help my cause.

My mind turns to the subject of much of my frustration at the moment. My 'cause', it's not goin so great, I haven't found the right approach yet, and I'm not even sure Fang is gay and therefor don't know how he'd react if I went up to him and smooched him on the lips. Ick, I shudder at the thought.

I start walkin mindlessly, when I bump into Max. Well more like she barreled into me, not that I'm complainin! "Oh, I'm sorry Dylan!" she had a real cute blush I must say. "Not a problem," I said puttin on my most charmin of smiles "what ya in a hurry for anyway, Fang chasin you ?"

What I say! She just starts ballin all over the place. What do I do? We might belong together, but I don't do hysterical sobbin girl, nope not this guy. Que mental sigh, I can't just leave her like this, so I man up and step forward to take her in my arms. She tenses a moment in what I shall assume is surprise, but then leans into my embrace.

Team Dylan has scored! Eh... that sounds a bit retarded, perhaps D team? I'll have to come up with a better name. I'm startled out of my thoughts by a particularly loud sob.

I stand there a sec, tryin to figure out what to do, lookin around for help, I spot a picture of the human brain. Struck with inspiration I start rubbin her back in small cicles, and whisperin soothin words.

I'd read a book once in Dr. Evils tent about human psychology and how torture effects the brain. Yes I was that bored. Anyways it talked a lot on how to comfort people afterwords, load of crack if ya ask me ( I think it was written by the mentally retarded, but hey seemed to be workin so far.)

She eventually calms down, and takes a small step away from me. Well I'm havin none of that, so I loosen my arms and look at her down-turned head and that just ain't acceptable. And so my hand found itself under her chin, and pullin it up gently.

She looked up at me with shame and embarrassment in her beautiful eyes. I don't say a thing, cause I know, that I prolly wouldn't get an answer anyways. I give a warm smile and a light hug before lettin her go.

With a sigh that I can't withhold, I turn to leave. "Thanks" I barley hear it, but it made that whole terrible experience worth it. WooHoo 'nother point for D team! Hmm, still sounds retarded...

~Morning after~

DPOV

I had a nightmare of Fang in a thong, 'que shudders' scarred for life! My subconscious is one twisted SOB now I think I will always and forever call him 'Tooth', if only in my mind. I swear if anyone says that word or calls him that, I won't be able to stop myself from laughing.

Or barfing for that matter.

I feel slightly mentally retarded at the moment... not sure why. Prolly the dre-nightmare I had.

Not good for peoples like me.

-End Chapter 2-

A/N: lol, WTF moment man... what was I on? Hahaha, nothin cept high on sugar and low on sleep! Still kinda am ;)

My plotline is making me nervous... I can feel the murderous intent. Givin me the creeps man!

OH YEAH! Did I warn you about the character death? Not in this chapie so... enjoy while you can. Thanks SomethingAboutDarkAngels for reviewing. I don't do long chapies though ;p unless I leave my other writing alone and devote myself 100%. which I **know** I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks SomethingAboutDarkAngels for reviewing. I don't do long chapies though ;p unless I leave my other writing alone and devote myself 100%. which I **know** I won't.

And Thanks Wolfcharm18, though I'm not exactly sure how to fulfill your wish -Ducks chair- Ok, ok, I'll try!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

DPOV

Ok, so my plan is getting nowhere, the stares however have gotten frequent, so I have decided to corner Tooth, and tell him right out that I love him. Yeah I know, crazy. It's the only way I can think to go about it though! Damn frusterating, and while this may be the easy way out, I don't give a rats toosh.

"Hey To-Fang!" Shmit almost slipped up! He looks up from his book, wait, since when does he read?

"Yeah?" Is it just me or does he look depressed, oh well.

"Can I talk to you?" He looks at me expectantly "In private" Jeez does he have a thick skull or what?

"Oh, sure." He gets up, and I lead him into the study. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I love you." Silence, this is sooooo not my thing, all my past worries start to go through my head again, what if he's not gay, or worse what if he is? Yeah like I said, I'm pretty damn desperate at the moment. And so, I wait.

I don't think his look of shock will ever stop bein laughable.

To much silence, "Will you be my, ah, boyfriend?" It sounded kinda awkward even to my own ears.

FPOV

"I don't know what to say" I said quietly to the man standing in front of me. "I just don't know" I repeated, sighing and running a hand through my hair, a nervous habit started a few weeks back.

"All I want is for you to think about it, I don't need an answer now" he said, "just please consider-"

"How can I consider it, I love Max!" I yelled in a helpless tone.

This thought had been a constant drone in my head for the last few weeks, when I had started to look at Dylan in a different way. I don't know when it had started or why, I just knew that for the last couple of days thoughts of him touching or fucking me had been constantly going through my head. I was about to go insane a few days ago, that is until he started showing some attraction towards me.

"I just don't like you that way" I said sadly, and if I was honest with myself, rather untruthfully.

DPOV

Yeah fuckin right! He loves Max my ass! And what's this load of shit about 'don't like you that way'! Bullfuckinshit!

Hell no he did not just say that to me, he's the one starin at my ass all day! "That's not true" I try to put all the 'I'll die without you' into that sentence hoping he takes the bait. " But how could I", he says in a rather depressed, defeated manner. Seems he just took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

I mentally pat myself on the back, another point for the D team, gotta come up with somethin better. I sigh out loud, now to push him just a bit more, I lean forward and plant a very (**very**) small kiss on his lips. It takes everything I have not to shudder in disgust, or worse, barf up dinner.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he yells, okay maybe I pushed him a bit much "I just told you I don't feel that way about you" he sounds stressed and might I say a little aroused? Ewwww.

"Well I do," I say, where did his defeatist attitude go, where! "and just because you won't admit it, and deny yourself what you want, doesn't mean that I will!" I say it quietly, cause who wants anybody to hear this conversation, not me, hell no!

A few moments of silence, and I'm wonderin whats goin on in that little mind of his. Then when I'm about to say somethin to ease the tension, Max walks in.

-End Chapter 3-

Review beyatches! -brings out whip- ….

my whip cream! Grrrawrr.


End file.
